1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a hand case or like carrying case having a cooling compartment therein which is adapted for use by diabetics and like persons who need to carry insulin or other medication with them in their day-to-day business, and must needs keep the medication cool.
2 Prior Art
The need for small, portable refigerators for keeping insulin and like medication cool is recognized in the art as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,302. In this patent, the cooling is effected by a thermoelectric unit of the Peltier type, but because inadequate means for dissipating heat is provided, the hot face of the thermoelectric unit must be spaced a substantial distance from the cold face thereof. Moreover, the problem of heat dissipation is further complicated if the portable refrigerator is carried in a hand case or other carrying case. Also, the cover mechanism for insuring effective closure of the cooling compartment is complicated and likely to be unreliable.